No one
by sunset94
Summary: Bella is a teenage girl, she is invisible to the whole school and if she does get attention she is usually made fun of. but will one certain popular jock change that about her? read and find out. R
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, I decided to post another of my stories, and see if you like it.

_Summary: Bella is a teenage girl, she is invisible to the whole student body, and if she is the center of attention she is laughed at and made fun of. But will one certain popular, gorgeous jock change that about her? Read and find out_.

**Every thing belongs to SM. **

~NO ONE~

I was walking down my school hallway to get to biology class when some guy stepped on my foot and I almost fell down.

" Sorry didn't see you there". He said, I just nodded my head and kept on walking. I was used to it, nobody ever saw me, its like I am invisible, its not that I mind it much but sometimes it hurts. Anyway, I am Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I go to Forks High School. I do well in school, I am considered dorky when I am not invisible.

" Class, today we will be identifying the phases of mitosis." said Mr. Banner, "which means you will be working with your partners".

My partner was Edward Cullen. He is the most sweetest, beautiful, perfect gentleman I have ever met, not that I have every talked to him, but I do see the way he treats others. He plays football on our school team.

" Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked me. My breathing hitched, he has never ever talked to me before, and in class I usually hide behind my mahogany hair from how shy I get around him. " um, t-thank- you." I stuttered like an idiot, he probably thinks I'm some weirdo who belongs in the loony bin. He passed me the microscope and I answered the question, then I passed it back to him and he smiled at me, I blushed and looked down. We continued to exchanging the microscope until we were finished.

Another thing that I liked about Edward is that he is intelligent, unlike other jocks who can be egotistical. We were the first ones done with our lab and there was nothing to do. I took out my sketch pad and started sketching, this was one of my favorite hobbies. Right now I was drawing the it looks like at night, so beautiful, with the moon hanging in the midnight sky. Suddenly I felt something brush against my arm, I looked up, Edward was leaning looking at my drawing.

" Ohh I am so sorry, its just your sketching is so amazing." He said, I smiled and of course turned red.

" Thank you , but I am not that good." I said

" your perfect" Edward said softly, we were staring in each others eyes, his green eyes were mesmerizing.

" umm I meant your drawing, n-not that you aren't perfect_" he stuttered, I cut him off by saying: " I get it and thank you", he just smiled.

" so is drawing what you like to do?" he asked after a while.

" yeah, I love to draw, that and reading and music..." I trailed off.

" what kind of music?" he asked, I looked down and blushed, he lifted my chin up with his finger tips, "wont you tell me?" he asked, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, which made me tell the truth: " well you might laugh, but its the classics, like Mozart, and Debussy and Beethoven" I said breathlessly.

" why would I laugh?" Debussy is great." he said, I was surprised to hear he was a fan of the classics, he is the only one I know-besides my mom- who likes Debussy.

" really? Which composition is your favorite?" I asked him.

" Claire De Lune" he replied.

" really, I like Claire De Lune, its so peaceful." I said with a small smile.

Just then the teacher came around to collect the papers and the bell rang. I was packing my stuff when I noticed Edward was waiting for me. I looked up, he said: "Ms. Swan would you like to accompany me for lunch?." I was definitely not expecting that.

"oh um thank you, are you sure, people might talk or something." I said back surprised and nervous at the same time.

" people can talk all they want to, I don't care." he said.

" well then I would love to join you." I replied. He smiled beautifully at me and reached down to pick up my backpack, " oh you don't have to," I said. " now what kind of a gentleman would be?" he asked., I just blushed. He offered me his hand and I took it, I felt an electric spark go between us. I almost jerked my hand away- almost.

We got to the cafeteria and took our lunches, he paid for my lunch, I tried to refuse but he just shook it off and grinned. Edward chose two seats near the window, everyone else was staring at us like I had predicted. I knew what they were thinking: ' who would want to sit with nerdy swan' or ' OMG, look at her she is such a dork and he is so hot'. I myself wondered why he chose to even talk to me in the first place, I mean he is smart, interesting, and beautiful, he really is from his bronze hair and green eyes but I am the complete opposite: I have dull brown hair and plain brown eyes and I am considered a no one.

"So Bella, how about we get to know each other more?", Asked Edward

" sure." I replied

We started to ask each other questions, I learned a lot about Edward, he is so caring and sweet, he said that he wanted to be a doctor like his father, he had a sister named Rosalie who was in college and another one named Alice who goes to this school. I learned that Alice is obsessed with clothing and dressing and shopping, but she is also very nice. We continued on talking until we started to ask each other about relationships. Edward said that he hasn't really been in a relationship because he hasn't found the right girl yet. Well I thought who ever she is, I am pretty sure she is lucky.

" So what about you, have you ever been in a relationship?" he asked me, I ducked my head and said: "um well, you could I'm in the same situation as yours. Besides who would ever want to be with me?" I asked rhetorically. I felt Edward's soft touch under my chin, he raised my head gently which made me look at him, " Bella your intelligent, beautiful, amazing and so much more, any man would be lucky to have you." he said sweetly. " you don't have to say that but thank you." I replied.

" its true, don't ever think negatively about your self." he said. I was touched, I could not believe he actually said those things about me. Its not possible for someone as perfect as he is would compliment someone like me. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We got up, " I am glad I got to know you Bella." Edward said. " Me too, so I'll see you around?" I said, " I would love that" he replied with a smile. We were heading towards the exit when suddenly I tripped over something, covered my head so I wouldn't get injured, but I never made contact with the ground. I felt two hands on my waist, I looked up and was met by two green eyes, " are you okay?" asked Edward with a worried expression. " yes thank you." I said back blushing. " anytime" was his reply. " so bye I guess" I said sadly, " see you later," I just nodded and we both met our separate ways.

Over the next couple of weeks Edward and I were inseparable, he would pick me up in the morning all the time, I even told him he didn't need to, I had my truck, but he always say that my truck can probably cause an accident and that he liked picking me up. My feelings for him have not changed and I know they wont change in the future,. In biology class when I sit next to him my mind starts having voices that say 'tell him', while the other says ' no don't, he'll laugh at you'. I knew that Edward would never feel the same way about me as I do about him, but I don't want to lose him, so I'll stay friends with him.

" if you don't mind, I was wondering if I could take you to a place I know?" asked Edward, one day when we were getting out of school. " um sure, but mind telling me where we are going?" I said.

" its a private place, I found once and I would like for you to see it." he said looking down as if afraid I would say no. " okay" I simply said. He just smiled at me which made my breathing stop. Edward opened the door of his car for me to get in. " thank you" I said to him, "your welcome" he replied. We got in his car and he started driving. He drove for almost 20 minutes until we reached a place, it was all grassy, and it looked like a hiking place.

" were going for a hike" I asked nervously.

" yes but its not far, we could go back if you want to." he said back nervousness in his voice.

" no no," I replied quickly" I'm fine, lets go"

Its not that I minded hiking, its just I was afraid if I fall and embarrass my self in front of him. Although when I did fall during the hike Edward would help me and hold my hand making sure that I wasn't injured. He is such a gentleman, caring and sweet, if only I had a chance with him.

We entered a really wonderful place that I have ever seen in my life. Edward let go of my hand and let me lead. It was amazing a meadow filled with wild flowers, the sun was shining into it making it glow.

" its beautiful" I breathed out.

" not as much as the person who is next to me" he replied. I blushed at his compliment, I am pretty sure he was being hyperbolic.

" no its not, I'm not beautiful" I denied it.

" you don't see your self clearly, do you?" said Edward., he placed his hand on my cheek, " your not beautiful, your breathtaking". I got lost in his eyes and did not know what to say. Then all of the sudden we started to lean towards each other, he moved his hand to my shoulder and I clasped my arm around his neck, he touched his lips against mine, I let out a surprising gasp and melted against him. I got dizzy but in a good way, I was about to faint but luckily Edward caught me by my waist, he hugged me closed to his body and I laid my head on his chest.

" I love you Isabella Swan" he breathed out. I was lost for words, he took my silence the wrong way: " of course I understand if you don't feel the same way." he said to me, giving me a chance to reply. Not feel the same way? How could he say that? Of course I love him its so obvious.

" no... I mean yes... I mean I love you too, of course I do I am just shocked that you would fee the same way-" I didn't get to continue because he put his fingers on my lips " Bella your amazing and perfect, don't ever think that your not worthy of my love, if its anything, its the other way around." I just blushed and looked away. He tugged at my hand and we moved into the middle of the meadow, Edward sat down on the grass and I did the same, he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

" Edward?" I said,

" yes sweetheart" he replied, I smiled at what he called me.

" if were together, wouldn't you care at what people might say or think about us ?" I asked him, unsure if I wanted to know .

" no, I don't care what they would say, its not important to me love." he replied.

I looked up at him and smiled " really?" I asked " yes" he smiled back. " I love you" I breathed, " and I love you" he replied". Edward began to stroke my cheek and I leaned into his touch. He hugged me close, he rubbed my back softly and leaned in to kiss me again, I happily obliged. I ran my fingers through his hair, our lips moved in sync, he moved his hand from my back to my arm to pull me closer, but gentle, the kiss depend, the wind blew towards us and I gasped for breath and pulled away. We were both breathing heavily. " wow" I whispered, Edward nodded. He kissed my cheek, I put my head in his lap, he stroked my hair. We continued like that until it was time to go. Today I learned some thing, that true love is possible no matter where you go or where you are, I also learned that I will love Edward forever and ever, more and more each day.

_The end _

**I hope you liked it**

**please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

_Thanks y'all for the reviews, I hope you will continue to like my stories. I am currently writing another story it should be published soon. I hope you will read it and like it :)_

From: sunset10


End file.
